Fintail
"Are we all going to die?" —Fintail after Otterpelt has a vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Fintail is a white tom with a silver striped tail, green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Finkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Petalfin and Frozenripple. Finpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Dipfoot. Heronleg is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide returns to camp in the morning, he sees Lakesong, Lilynose, Heartpaw, and Finpaw outside the nursery, looking in curiously. Iceslide learns that Petalfin has had her kits. Heartpaw and Finpaw are excited. She wonders if they'll get to mentor them, as they'll be warriors by then. Finpaw is hopeful and says he wishes. - Chapter 8 After Heronpaw returns to camp with his patrol, he runs over to join Heartpaw and Finpaw, who are sharing a mouse by the apprentices den. Icepaw is about to go to the warriors den when Heartpaw calls him, and he turns to see the three watching him. She reminds him that he sleeps in the apprentices den now. Heronpaw tells him that they made him a nest, and they all go into the den. Finpaw gestures to the nest, adding that they made it just for him. Heartpaw tells Icepaw that it's full of moss and feathers, and they even lined it with some pretty rocks. Heronpaw adds that they wanted to make it special for him. Icepaw thanks them quietly as he lays in it. Finpaw comments that he might have the den all to himself soon, and Heronpaw agrees, nudging him and stating that they'll be warriors soon. The three laugh and leave the den. Icepaw is relieved that they've left and hopes that they don't keep him awake all night. He notes that they put far too many feathers in his nest. - Chapter 9 After Iceslide is made a warrior, he sees that Frozenripple has gone over to Heronleg, Heartsong, and Fintail, who were made warriors just before Iceslide. He notes that the three have grown a lot this past moon. Fintail is described as a fun loving young tom. He holds his tail proudly in the air as he speaks with his siblings. Frozenripple and Petalfin purr and watch their kits proudly. - Chapter 13 After Otterpelt wails about a vision of blood and death, Fintail gasps and asks if they're all going to die. - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Heronleg is licking Fintail's ear, which is torn and bloody. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Warmmoss licking a cut on Fintail's shoulder, - Chapter 25 When Iceslide returns to the RiverClan camp after the attack, he sees Fintail laying dead not far from Frozenripple's body, bearing terrible wounds in his throat and shoulder. Darkminnow is sitting beside the body, his eyes dull with grief. - Chapter 28 When Otterpelt reveals that she foresaw what Iceslide would do, Petalfin cries that Frozenripple and her kits are dead because of him. - Quotes "I wish!" -Finpaw to Heartpaw when she wonders if they'll be able to mentor their new siblings in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "Over here! We made it just for you!" -Finpaw to Iceslide when he and his siblings make him a nest in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "No problem, Icepaw. You might have the den all to yourself soon enough!" -Finpaw to Iceslide when he and his siblings make him a nest in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Are we all going to die?" -Fintail after Otterpelt has a vision vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Gallery Fintail.JPG|Fintail's design Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms